elemental_pretty_curefandomcom-20200215-history
Kazesawa Aya
""I'm definitely afraid, but for the sake of my adoptive sister, I have to fight on!" — Aya to Vasilisa Kazesawa Aya (風沢彩 Kazesawa Aya), born Diamond Air Zephyr Aya of Aire, is the leader of the Cures in Elemental Pretty Cure and is the crown princess of Aire, thus making her an air elemental. Born and raised on Earth with her adoptive family, Aya believed for a long time that she was completely ordinary, until she received a dream of a book telling her the story of the Elemental Realm. Her alter ego is Cure Zephyr (キュアゼファー Kyua Zefā), the Pretty Cure of Aire. History Early Life Aya was born to the king and queen of Aire, the world of air elementals. However, shortly after she was born, the king and queen were forced to send Aya to Earth so the royal lineage of Aire and the element of air could be preserved. After arriving on Earth, it is implied that she was found and adopted by the Kazesawa family, where she developed a close bond with Mahiru, her adoptive sister of the same age. 2018 AMR Becoming Cure Zephyr At age fourteen, Aya was walking down the streets, wearing her school uniform, and said that she couldn't believe she had made it into her second year of middle school. Her smile then turned into a frown, as she wondered about her dream from last night. An image of the book flashes in her mind, and Aya decided that it was probably just a weird dream. Just then, someone calls her name and Aya looks up, and sees Mahiru waving frantically at her. Mahiru then yells at Aya to hurry up as the bus arrives, and Aya quickly starts running towards the bus, telling it to wait for her. As Aya and Mahiru walk in the hallways of their school, Aya said that she was so happy that she and Mahiru were in the same class again, and Mahiru smiled. Mahiru then asked why Aya was late for the bus, and since she was always going in and out of things, it was a miracle she was still alive. Lucia muttered that it wasn't her fault she was born with the desire to sleep in. Mahiru flicked her ponytail and suddenly, people behind the two friends begin to squeal. As they turn around, both boys and girls all started shouting and yelling compliments about Mahiru's beauty, and Aya said that she couldn't believe that Mahiru managed to be so beautiful without even trying. Mahiru apologised and then turned to the people as she said that what they were saying was kind, but currently unnecessary. People kept throwing compliments, and Mahiru sighed. She then grabbed Aya's wrist and the two sisters quickly ran down the hallways, and Aya thought about how amazing Mahiru was, able to control both her beauty and these fans. After school, Aya and Mahiru were packing their bags, and Aya asked if they could hang out that afternoon. Mahiru then apologised, saying that she was already invited by her friends to go to a new cake shop that just opened up, and explained that they could hang out tomorrow. Aya agreed happily, and Mahiru then picked up her bag, and told Aya that she'd see her soon as she walked out of the class. Aya finished packing her bag, but she stayed in the classroom a little while longer. She thought about the dream of the book, and wondered what it meant, when suddenly, she heard a voice saying that the dream meant that she (Aya) was one of the crown princesses! Mahorin then flew straight into the class via the open window, and slammed into Aya, shocking her greatly. Aya and Mahorin continued to stare at each other, and Aya's shock suddenly turned into happiness. She gushed over how cute Mahorin was, and Mahorin thanked her. She then introduced herself, and explained that she had sensed the element of air coming from Aya, which meant that Aya was the crown princess of Aire, the world of air elementals. Aya became confused, and said that she had no idea what Mahorin just said. Mahorin smiled and she'd happily explain, when suddenly, there was a shout coming from outside! Aya and Mahorin quickly rush outside, where they find a mysterious man and woman in front of Mahiru, who was kneeling on the ground. Aya ran to her sister and asked if she was okay, and Mahiru nodded, saying that the man and woman had just appeared from thin air. Mahorin was shaking badly, and whispered to Aya that the man was a member of the Forces of Fuego, while the woman was the daughter of the king of Fuego. The woman smiled evilly, and announced herself as Crown Princess Vasilisa of Fuego, and said that she couldn't wait to have some fun. She clapped her hands, and the man darted forward, fire appearing at his hand. Aya and Mahiru stared in shock at the man manipulating fire, and Mahorin then whispered to Aya that she needed to transform. Aya yelped in surprise, which caused Mahiru to look at her in confusion. Suddenly, the man slammed his fist down onto the ground, and both Aya and Mahiru were knocked away by gusts of fire. Aya managed to get back on her feet, but noticed that Mahiru had been knocked out. Aya quickly grabbed the unconscious Mahiru and tried to lead her away from the man, but Vasilisa then appeared in front of the sisters. Vasilisa asked why Aya was trying to save both herself and Mahiru, and asked why Aya wasn't afraid. Aya explained that she definitely was afraid, but for the sake of her adoptive sister, she had to fight on. Suddenly, there was a bright glow appearing in front of Aya, and a large projection of Megami Regina appeared. She told Aya that the world of Aire needed its princess back, and said to Aya that she was the crown princess. Megami Regina then gave Aya the Pact of Aire, and wished her good luck, while calling Aya by her true name. Briefly confused, Aya then grabbed the Pact of Aire and with it, she transformed into Cure Zephyr! Mahorin happily cheered that the element of air had finally revealed its princess as her eyes briefly glowed, and a surprised Cure Zephyr looked down at her outfit, and said that she couldn't believe she transformed. Vasilisa was shocked, but quickly shook away the shock as she commanded the man to attack Cure Zephyr. At first, Cure Zephyr could not get the hang of her new powers, but with the help of Mahorin, she was able to push back the man and was able to overpower him. Cure Zephyr is then told to unleash the power of air, and she used it to weaken him greatly. An angered Vasilisa then growled at Cure Zephyr, and her eyes began to glow as she used the element of fire to attack Cure Zephyr. Mahorin then told Cure Zephyr to enter the Regina state by summoning the element of air, and she did so, thus causing her eyes to glow and enhance her air magic. The two princesses began to fight, but Cure Zephyr eventually gained the upper hand in the battle, and defeated Vasilisa. Angered, Vasilisa then disappeared, and Cure Zephyr picked up Mahiru, and was relieved to see that her adoptive sister was okay. Cure Zephyr then reverted back into Aya, and she then told Mahorin that she had a lot of explaining to do. Laughing, Mahorin promised, but then Aya asked about the Regina state. Mahorin happily explained that it is named after Megami Regina and can only be used by a crown princess. When the Regina state is activated, the princess's eyes glow and their magic is increased to the point where they are even stronger than Megami Regina herself. Aya explained that she is still confused, and the fairy and princess then began to talk. Personality Aya is the crown princess of Aire, and is thus an air elemental. She is a kind and goofy girl at heart with an incredible talent for painting, and is often seen drawing in her sketchbook. Gentle and compassionate, Aya has a peaceful soul and was thus reluctant to become a Pretty Cure, but chose to become one for the sake of the Elemental Realm being in peace. She can see the good in everyone in everyone. Aya can also be a scatterbrain, as she easily forgets what she is doing. Known to be as light and free as “air”, Aya is a gentle girl with a heart bigger than the Elemental Realm. Appearance Aya overall is an attractive girl. She usually has fair skin, pink-rimmed glasses over round pink eyes and blonde hair. She usually wears clothes reminiscent of those from Aire, which typically consist of the colours pink and yellow. In Book 1, Aya’s hair is left hanging just above her shoulders, and her bangs are pulled back by a pink clip. Her casual outfit consists of a pale yellow t-shirt underneath pink overalls which are splattered with paint, as well as brown boots. As Cure Zephyr, Aya’s hair grows to her knees, and she wears a pink jewelled tiara on her head with matching earrings, and also wears perfect makeup. She wears a pink long-sleeved knee-length dress with a yellow shawl around her shoulders, and pink knee-high boots. The Pact of Aire is in a bag around her waist. Cure Zephyr "As light and free as air! The princess of Aire, Cure Zephyr!" 軽くて風のように！アイアの王女、キュアゼファー！ Karukute kaze no yōni! Aia no ōjo, Kyua Zefā! Cure Zephyr (キュアゼファー Kyua Zefā), also known as the Pretty Cure of Aire, is Aya's Pretty Cure alter ego. She is an air elemental and can thus control and manipulate air and its sub elements. Aya has been shown to be more confident as Cure Zephyr, and her pacifistic views are often made in the middle of battles, prompting villains to tell her to shut up. Abilities Air Magic - Air magic is Aya's primary weapon, and she can use it in both civilian and Pretty Cure form. It allows her to control and manipulate air and its sub elements. Aya is not very good at air magic, though she can control it enough to defeat at least two elementals. Combat - Combat is Aya's secondary weapon, and she mainly uses it in Pretty Cure form. It allows her to fight without the aid of her magic. Cure Zephyr is not very skilled in combat, as she could not control her new powers, but she could control it enough to defeat at least two elementals. Regina State - The Regina state is Aya’s “last resort”, and she mainly uses it in Pretty Cure form. It allows her to increase her magic immensely to the point where she is even more powerful than Megami Regina herself. The Regina state has been noted to be very destructive, and so Cure Zephyr only uses when she really needs it. Relationships Main article: Aya's relationships Relatives * Kazesawa Mahiru - adoptive sister Songs Aya's voice actress, Yuuki Aoi, has participated in several image songs for the character she voices. Many of them include duets with Morohoshi Sumire, who voices Kiyomizu Takara, and Tadokoro Azusa, who voices Hanazawa Mayumi. * This is my dream Duets * Magical! Elemental Pretty Cure (along with Morohoshi Sumire and Tadokoro Azusa) * Rainbow-coloured hope (along with Morohoshi Sumire and Tadokoro Azusa) Trivia * Aya is the first lead Cure to be of royal descent from another world. * Aya favours the "I'm looking for the bathroom" excuse whenever someone confronts her on what she is doing when she should not be there. * Aya was inspired by Avatar Aang of the Avatar: The Last Airbender series. Coincidentally, both are air elementals/benders and both have similar personalities. * Aya's human name is written as 風沢彩, which translates to "wind swamp colourful". * Aya is the air elemental shown in the opening, and Cure Zephyr was the air elemental Pretty Cure shown in Aya's dream. Gallery Category:Cures Category:Elemental Pretty Cure Category:Elemental Pretty Cure characters Category:Characters Category:Book 1: Aire